


Through Thedas and back again - A prompts collection

by Enby_Sapphire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, various Inquisitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Sapphire/pseuds/Enby_Sapphire
Summary: (Dragon Age) Prompts I found on Tumblr or somewhere else on the internet to improve my writing skills in English. Different storys, different pairings, with and without smut, anything that comes in my mind.Tags/Pairings/Warnings will be updated when necessary, NSFW chapters will be marked, irregular updates are granted.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Through Thedas and back again - A prompts collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cassandra is in love with Cullen but doesn't think he could ever feel the same about her. They've spent the night together before, but only as a way to let off steam. Cassandra doesn't really want to tell Cullen to get feelings, but it's eating her.  
> Found here: https://dapromptexchange.tumblr.com/

She was in the war room, bend over the large map and deep in thoughts. The pieces of information she received didn't fit together. It was frustrating. She needed results before she could ask the Inquisitor for more support.  
Caught up in her inner conflict Cassandra didn't hear the sound of the door which led to the ambassador's office.  
"You seem to be frustrated" a deep voice said behind her and the seeker nearly lunged.  
"Maker’s breath, Cullen!” she snarled turning around to face the blond-haired commander. The man arched a brow at her.  
"Something on your mind?" he asked and closed the distance between them, standing near her at the big table. Cassandra snorted disappointed.  
"The information I got about the vanished seekers doesn't make any sense at all."  
Cullen moved forward to take a look at the many different pieces of paper and parchment which she had studied earlier. Cassandra swallowed briefly. He was so near, standing still and with this concentrated look upon his face. She could smell him, his scent of steel and leather, the oil he used for his hair and the spice of his soap.  
Cassandra would never have thought it possible to find herself feeling attracted to another man in her life, not after Regalyan’s death at the conclave and the grief deep in her heart. But here she was months later in the inner circle of the Inquisition, currently one of the mightiest forces in Thedas, and craving for a man she couldn't have.  
When she first had met Cullen at Kirkwall she had been impressed about his integrity, his ability to solve problems and his willpower to do what was right. And of course his good looking but she had not been interested in this fact back at that time. But they had a lot in common, both warriors and former servers of the Chantry, templar and seeker, with short patience for nobility and politics but much higher willingness to do what needed to be done. Cassandra had grown quite fond of him and his trust in her about his lyrium withdrawal honoured her.  
They had a deep friendship with great silent mutual understanding. She knew that. She didn't want to risk that.  
But Maker, how much she cared for him.  
Every time they sparred on the training ground, every time he smiled at her, spoke in his deep soft voice to her, sought for her help and advice or shared his thoughts with her about his issues or fears of failing, Cassandra's heart raced in her chest. A few times he had cried in front of her when the symptoms of his addiction became too heavy or Cullen’s insecurities took over his mind. The darkness of his past still creeped out of the corners of his head, prevented him from seeing his successes, his worth and his good soul.  
Cassandra wanted to tell him that. She wanted to take his face in her hands and make a declaration how proud she was of him for keep going, for not giving up. She wanted to stroke his hair at night when his nightmares won't let him rest. She wanted to hold him tight and kiss his lips until he stopped doubting himself.  
She did nothing of these things. Instead, she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit. She told him that she would not find a replacement for him, because she doesn't see the necessity of it and that Cullen needed to give himself more credit for what he has achieved so far.  
Cassandra still wonders how he could have forgiven her after their last argument. But Inquisitor Lavellan had talked to Cullen, using all powers of persuasion it seems, and so the former templar had decided to proceed his withdrawal.  
The topic hasn't come up again since then. Cassandra was thankful about that.

Funny that they already had had sex. Short after the attack on Haven, still on their peregrination through the mountains and looking for a place to settle in.  
Both of them had been stressed and worried, had disputed about Andraste knows what. She had called him stubborn and he had called her unreasonable. Und suddenly he had broken down in tears, had apologized a thousand times to Cassandra. About his harsh words and his bad mood and the trouble, he caused to her, and that he didn't want to be a burden. She had been pretty shocked about this, unprepared and completely clueless what to do.  
After a few seconds, she had guided him to his cot and had forced him to lay down and get some rest, knowing that his nights were short, full of work and terrors. Cullen had followed but begged she wouldn't leave him alone this night. Und Cassandra had not had the heart to reject him. She had laid down next to him on the narrow cot, rubbing his back and whispering soothing nonsense.  
The next thing she knew was them kissing. Hands stroking over bodies, lips against lips, tongue against tongue, hot breath and an urgent need to get the clothing out of the way.  
It had been a bit clumsy, both of them not used to having sex and experience pleasure, but it had been also very sweet and comforting. Sweet Maker, Cassandra had enjoyed it. Absolutely enjoyed it.  
The morning after had been extremely awkward. He had not been able to look in her eyes while talking to her, stammering apology after apology about taking advantage of Cassandra. She had felt guilty, not just for him but for Ragalyan too. Like she had betrayed him, betrayed his memory.  
But at this moment she had told Cullen nothing about the man she had lost, just agreed with him to forget about this mess.  
Weeks later at one of his sleepless nights, she had told him about his first and till then only love. Cullen had listened carefully and without interrupting her. Neither of them mentioned their night, they had spent together.  
In hindsight, Cassandra was able to say that this night was the beginning of her slowly blooming love for this man. She had needed a long time to accept the truth. And now that she had made up her mind it was too late.

She fancied Cullen. Maybe loved him. But she knew, he didn't reciprocate her feelings. She _knew_ it. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't simply avoid him and just wallow in self-pity. Cassandra was one of the very few friends Cullen had, he needed her, trusted her and leaned on her. She didn't want to bother him with her ridiculous sentiments. And she didn't want to hear his compassionate regret about not feeling the same for her.  
But right now with him just a few inches apart from her, with his scent in her nose and this warm smile on his face while studying her documents her heart throbbed in her throat and her skin tingled under her armour.  
Maker save her sorry soul!

"Look here", he said suddenly and Cassandra jerked a bit. Cullen pointed with his finger on one of the longer reports. "This agent writes about traces in southern Ferelden."  
Cassandra threw a look over his shoulder.  
"Caer Oswin?" she wondered, her private misery forgotten for a second. She picked the letter up. "I read over that? How is that possible?" she murmured to herself.  
"You are staring for a long time at these reports, don't you?" he gave back with a hidden smile in his voice. Cassandra looked up at his face.  
"Thanks, Cullen. This paperwork strains my nerves" she said thankfully. Now he smiled at her with the scar at his lip arching upwards and a satisfied sparkle in his amber eyes. Sweet Andraste, she wanted to kiss him and never stop.  
"I'm glad I was able to help" he answered with a wink. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat.  
"There is a war table meeting in half an hour. You could stay here or go and find the Inquisitor. I think I've seen him in Solas' rotunda. He will be pleased hearing about your discovery" he told her and nodded while walking around the large table.  
Deep inside her, she felt the silent wish to stay with him, chat with him and listen to his deep voice that never failed to calm her. But Cassandra knew this was unwise. She shouldn't dwell on the impossible daydreams about a romance with Cullen, for both of their sakes.  
"It's our discovery. Without you, I would still be clueless" she pointed out. Cullen shrugged casually.  
"I had nothing to do with this. Just offered a new pair of eyes."  
Cassandra rolled her own. "When will you learn to give yourself some credit when you deserve it?" she asked wryly.  
He winked at her again with an amicable grin on his lips. "Never. You need something to complain about, my dear."  
Maker's breath, this man was absolutely unbearable in the best way ever! Cassandra's fingers started shaking slightly while she collected her reports and notes up. She needed to get out of here now before she would do something she would regret later.  
"I will go find the Inquisitor. See you later, commander" she said with a voice steadier then she felt. He nodded and dropped his gaze to his own reports in front of him. He cleared his throat softly.  
"See you later, seeker."  
Cassandra waved briefly and left the war room a bit too fast. She needed to find the Inquisitor to show the new information and then she had to clear her head. Maybe rolling up on her bed with her favourite book or hitting the training dummy with her sword. Anything except thinking about this handsome man with his handsome smile and her hopeless attraction to him.

She didn't see the way Cullen looked after her when she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My first try writing an Englisch-speaking fanfiction because it's my second language and I wanted to improve my skills. I am thinking about to translate my german works into English but wanted some practice first, so please tell me what you think and point out any mistakes you see or how I could improve my writing.  
> Irregular updates because I signed up for Kinktober which I will also post here on AO3.


End file.
